fairytailroleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Versille Wa
Appearance Versille is a fit young male. His hair is midnight blue. Slim but a bit muscular. He always wears a glove with his left hand due to him being left handed. He wears a lot of black and same clothing. This clothing helps him maintain the effects of Heavenly Body Magic. His eyes are naturally blue but when he fights "seriously," he would change them to red. Versailles, also known as "Hidden Versille," wears a similar attire to Mystogan. Since they were from the same world, Versille had easy access in getting a disguise. He bandages his arms and legs. He adds a bandana with a metal plate on it to cover his air. He then places a collared shirt to make a mask-like look. This is so people can not figure out who he is. Oftenly you will see him carrying five staves on his back. History Versille was born in the world Edolas. Edolas is the counterpart of the world from Fairy Tail. Versille's parents were from the Earthland world. His parents lived in Edolas just so they could hide from the Magic Council. His parents were not the best people at a time. His parents used to be in a dark guild but decided to leave and ran away from the guild and Magic Council due to a change of heart. After Versille was born, his parents named him after the kingdom Versailles but changed it up a bit to sound more original. Versille's parents were kind-hearted and generous after he was born. After a year, Versille as a baby was thrown to the Earthland world. He made it to the other world where he stood with his uncle. His uncle was a generous but old man. The man made a living in selling and creating staves. Versille growing up, was adapting to the area and naturally awoken the ability in enchanting and making staves when he got older. Versille's uncle was not a wizard and mage for a guild. He had immense power with staves magic. His ability was close to Mystogan when he still lived in Earthland. Around the age of ten, Versille took the interest in learning magic. The magic ability he first learned was Staves Magic. He naturally adapted to the ability of using this type of magic. He inherited his uncle's staves. The staves were his uncle's best creations. The staves were named after Shintoist gods and goddesses. After a year, he mastered the Three Layered Magic Circled and Five Layered Magic Circle. For a young age, his Five Layered Magic: Sacred Song has a stronger beam than an adept. The beam was really strong. Somewhere more advanced than a Novice's. At the age of thirteen, he was sent to look for a guild to join. His uncle did not want him to waste his talents. After searching for a while, Versille had no luck in finding a guild he was interested in. He encountered a mysterious man saying he knew his parents. The man was not part of the dark guild but he tapped Versille's forehead and vanished into a golden light. At this point, Versille unlocked the ability to use Heavenly Body Magic. He does not remember much about that mysterious man but he had an eye tattoo and he seemed like someone that he could have trust. Around the age of fifteen, Versille traveled around Magnolia. He still could not find a guild to join. Most guilds did not appeal to him still. During his years of traveling, he mastered the Heavenly Body Magic. Another thing about Heavenly Body Magic was he created his own ability. Versille then learned how to use Spirit magic after years of learning. Around the age of seventeen, he took on his parent's Dark Guild's Master. Versille approached them by accident. The Dark Guild approached him... Versille fought the guild in a one versus twenties of a guild. Versille finished the other members quickly with his Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor and Grand Chariot. The boy handled the guild master by setting him up in locations. Versille would get hit once in a while and placed a staff in the place where he landed. After this happened five times, he released his ultimate Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song. This was a giant beam of magic attacking the guild master. After the attack happened, the guild master was still standing. Versille was not ready to use this one move just because the area was so beautiful. He pointed his fingers to the ground and lifted one arm point up and stretching up as well. He then said, "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" then a giant meteor approached the area. The giant meteor appeared after a dark surrounding happened. The meteor hits the guild master as his body vanished... Versille was then knocked out... After him being knocked out, he woke up in a random stone bed as he does not remember much. He walks around the area looking for a guild and a place to stay. Synopsis Introduction Ark Versille traveled around town by town. He is seen to be dressed up with a hat and some type of mask over his face. He had bandages all over his arms and legs. The foot attire he wore were sandals. Versille encountered a few members of Wings of Truth. The members just jumped him with no explanation. He avoided the melee attacks with simple side steps. This young individual had his eyes closed too. Afterwards, the guild members released their magic blasts towards Versille. He took another side step which ended up hitting each other. Afterwards, the Guild Master confronted Versille for defeating the wizards. The Guild Master then apologized for the misbehavior and misunderstanding. The Guild Master introduced himself as, "Stager Jaggerjack." Stager Jaggerjack wanted him in his guild. But he wanted to test Versille's strength. Before they had a small fight, Versille introduced himself as "Versailles." During the fight it was revealed that Stager Jaggerjack was a full on demon. Demon possessing a variety of slaying magic. The fight was stopped by Versille due to him realizing that, if he fought serious and if Stager Jaggerjack did too, they could have destroyed the whole town. After making Stager realize, he went in and stamped Versille's left hand. Afterwards, the Guild Master made him A class. Grand Magic Games Ark During this Ark, Versilles or "Versailles." encountered the guild home for the first time. He had no intention in socializing. Stager Jaggerjack called for a meeting to talk about the Grand Magic Games! Stager Jaggerjack wanted to choose who was representing. He could only choose five people. The team was, Versailles, Masato, Lucy, Luna, and Kat were chosen to represent. After the teams were discussed, Versailles placed everyone except for Masato in a sleeping spell. The Guild Master was not effected as well. He placed the sleeping spell to make Non S rank mages and Guild Masters to sleep. Versailles took on a variety of missions and completed them with ease. This young mage had no trouble with the ranked A missions and below. He had no access to take on a rank S mission. That is when, Masato volunteered to come with him to the Rank S mission. Their goal was to eliminate or take down four elemental giants. About the time they got there, Masato witnessed Versille's magic up close. What Versailles revealed was Staves Magic and Sema from Heavenly Body Magic. Versille also witnessed the abilities Masato had. Six paths and the change of colors with his eyes. This young man seen again with the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Versille was searching for a Dark Guild's home and mages. He then approached a girl who fitted the description perfectly. The girl's uncle tried to make him have his distance due to misunderstandment. Versille only nodded his head and walks off. The uncle started to get aggrivated and threatened the mysterious man. The girl asked her uncle to leave, which he did. Versailles talked to the girl and placed her in a sleeping spell just continue on his mission. He did not want her to follow. About the time he comes back from defeating the guild, he used "Amaterasu" to waken her up. But she would not wake up. A dark aura appeared around the area. A inhuman-like man appears from the aura. He claimed to be the girl's dad but he combined with her. Afterwards, Versailles was threatened if he hurts the Guild Master. Afterwards, the man vanishes and the girl wakens up. Somehow, she noticed that Versailles was not Versille's real name. This cause Versille to talk himself out of it. After that happened, she asked for guidance in losing someone. Versille/Versailles stated, "If you lose someone you love, you must enjoy and live life for the both of you." Right after, he walks away. After the encounter of the Guild Master, "Celeste Gibbs," Versailles started to head out. He met up with Masato. There him and Masato were training before the Grand Magic Games would begin. He showed Masato the ability to swim up the waterfall where Masato had no clue. Versailles and Masato ended up meeting a Guardian which helped them in training. They took on two golems and had to fight themselves as in clones who were twice as strong as them. Magic And Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects.It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors1 or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body.2 The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents.34 This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole.5 The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly.1 * Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Versille's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. Versille would use this attack to avoid an upcoming attack or setting up. * Grand Chariot (七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Versille places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Versille, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor.176 * Altairis (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu): Versille crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell.177 As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size (inside are small white lights, giving it an appearance similar to that of the night sky), before unleashing it towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything in Versille's path. * True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which Versille bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards, causing the clouds above Jellal to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone.179 From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. Due to the mastery from Versille, he manages to control the size and power of the meteor. Magic Staves: Since Versille was raised in a staves store, he learned how to use staves magic. He also learned it because he is from Edolis. Versille is shown to be powerful and strategic with the staves. Due to his immense magic, his staves' powers increase drastically. * Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): With the aid of his staff, "Tsukuyomi," he can cast a powerful sleeping spell on a single target or multiple targets. Versille is often seen putting people to sleep while he was "Versailles." The sleeping effect can be lifted with the second staff "Amaterasu," which casts a powerful, awakening spell. * Skyscraper (摩天楼, Matenrō): Versille first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a Demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This Magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack.45 * Seven Layered Magic Circle: God's Elements (七重魔法陣 要素, Nanajūmahōjin: ''Yōso): Versilles creates several Magic circles covered in runes around the enemy, which releases seven types of elements. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Light, Darkness, and Spirits. '''Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song' (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Versille creates several Magic circles covered in runes above his enemy, which release a concentrated beam of Magic Power that damages the enemy.46 * Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Versille uses several Magic staves to cast a Magic circle that can reflect spells back to the caster.47 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Versille has a naturally ability in hand to hand combat. It is shown that he implies this ability with the heavenly body magic's meteor so he can develop speed. Draco says he, "Shows off" when Versille uses only hand to hand combat without using the heavenly body magic. This young man does not use any particular style in fighting hand to hand. He is shown to stand straight as he takes a left or right turn to avoid the attacks. His eyes look towards the enemy's shoulders to see which punch he/she will throw first. Versille notices a pattern in sometime when kicks are involve. Versille would use a fist but he will use chops or palms to attack his opponent(s). The name says "Hand-to-Hand Combatant," but he is also add kicks into his fighting style. The kicks help him create distance with his opponent(s). His Triple Counter play is a tricky one to avoid when you get into certain situations. Higuma Otoshi, Tsubame Gaeshi, and Hakugei are the three counters he possess when certain attacks come to attack him. Immense Durability: '''This young man demonstrates great physical resistance. Taking blasts as strong as dragon slaying magic, it is shown he can stand there, unscratched. '''Immense Reflexes: Versille has the ability to read people's movement when he is up close. He studies the muscle and joint movements so he could naturally avoid them a lot easier and faster. This helps him block and aim in certain areas people would not think of. Versille also relies on his other senses like sound. This is shown when he fights with a blindfold or closing his eyes. Immense Magic Power: It is shown that Versille has Immense Magic Power due to his magical abilities. His magic supply is shown to be a large portion of magic power. Versille is shown to have this immense of magic by his Heavenly Body Magic. His Heavenly Body Magic is no easy magic but Versille extremely powered it up. The meteor from Sema is much bigger, the Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor is a lot faster, and Heavenly Body Magic: Grand Chariot is much more effective. In Staves magic, his Three Layered Magic Circle: Water Mirror is shown to repel and reflect stronger attacks than most people and Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song is shown to have a stronger blast due to the staves Versille carried from his uncle. Keen Intellect: It is shown that Versille is quiet smart. He may be a genius in academics and strategic wise. Versille is quiet observant when he is battle. This causes him to be a dangerous foe when fighting him head on. Versille sometimes look down on his opponent(s) with hand to hand combat and the lack of magic uses in one battle. Versille sometimes tries to manipulate people with emotions and words, after examining and gathering data from that person. Versille also examines people's magic habits and their style of using magic. In a fight where he appeared behind his opponent, his opponent activated a magic circle underneath him, he simply prevented that from happening due to him setting his staves up to create the giant beam from the Five Magic Circles. This young man uses his magic strategically or if he has no chance in hand to hand combat. Equipment Magic Staves: This is what Versille/Versailles first used magic with. His magic is immense with these staves. All of the staves are unique and contain a powerful energy source. Tsukuyomi: A wooden staff that contains a crystal orb. The crystal orb is supposed to represent the moon as if you align the orb a full moon, it creates a rainbow type of lighting in the area. This staff has some type of sleeping enchantment and some type of water. This staff was named after the "Moon God" in the religion, Shintoism. Amaterasu: A wooden staff that has a shape of a mysterious fire carved with wood. This light's energy came from the sun's light. This staff has some type of awakening enchantment and some type of fire stored.This staff was named after the "Sun God" in the religion, Shintoism. Hachiman: A wooden staff that is wraped with white badnages. This staff has some type of "swordsman boost" magic. This staff was named after the "God of War" in the religion, Shintoism. Izanami: A mysterious powerful staff that is revealed to be weaker to Izanagi. The Izanami staff only powers up on it's own, when it is with Izanagi. Rumors said that Izanami and Izanagi have a forbidden type of connection. Due to the mysterious connection, this staff is sealed around. This staff was named after the "Goddess who traveled the Underworld" in the religion, Shintoism. Izanagi: A mysterious powerful staff that is revealed to have spirits and elemental desires in it. This is a type of Forbidden type of staff as it is not revealed to most people. The staff is wrapped with white bandages with seals. This helps control the staff. This staff was named after the "God of Creation and Life" in the religion, Shintoism. Crystals: These crystals can contain items. Versille/Versaille's staves are sometimes kept in them.